


Painting the roses red

by Tabata



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Inspired by Alice in Wonderland, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 08:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18279206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabata/pseuds/Tabata
Summary: As far as Alice remembers, the roses in the garden have always been white.





	Painting the roses red

**Author's Note:**

> written for: COW-T #9  
> prompt: Red

As far as Alice remembers, the roses in the garden have always been white. At the beginning, there were only a few bushes of them – now they literally are all there is – but always of that same color. This, of course, is because white roses are symbol of purity and innocence and the King is obsessed with both. He believes, although without reason, that true purity is rare and needs to be celebrated and preserved, even though every day he actively contributes to spread corruption, vice and a fair amount of sexually transmitted diseases, which are supposedly the first enemies of such a fragile thing.

When he was a little boy, the King thought Alice was innocent and pure too. He was so convinced of this insubstantial fact that, when he found out it wasn't the truth, he became very disappointed with him and he has been so ever since. In his very short life Alice has been alternatively – in the King's own words – cunning, alluring, dirty, inappropriate, a vixen and, this one is quite frankly disconcerting, _cleverly aware of the fullness of his body_. But everything really comes down to the fact that Alice has always been very willing to share his innocence in other people's beds, not only the King's, and that has made the King very cranky. Alice's innocence, which the King made sure Alice knew could _not at all_ be tarnished by his father's hands, can apparently be tainted by any other's.

For a long time, many people died because of that simple statement. Most of the guards were executed because they had played with Alice; one single shot to the head, right on the scene of their crime, that was his father's preferable method. The roses – because Alice likes to play with men in the bushes – so white until a moment before, would turn red and the game would be over. Then the King got very angry with Alice – he is like that sometimes – or very happy with Ches – Alice doesn't know – and he gave Alice to this young man, who had come out of nowhere to be part of the _family_.

Ches is older than Alice – but that doesn't matter because everybody always is – and he's really nice to him. He says he cares for him, and Alice kinda believes him because he's never touching him when he says it, but he's never there. Ches is always doing one thing or another for the King, and so he has to leave him behind. He leaves him with Rabbit, to be precise. Rabbit who would like to play with Alice and always fights really hard not to. Rabbit who's surely looking for him right now, so Alice has to be quick.

The new guard is young and he holds the shotgun wrong – even Alice knows that. He's patrolling the south side of the garden, where his father keeps the flamingos. The flamingos are walking about, pink and dumb as usual. They don't seem to mind the armed man passing by every few minute. Alice comes out of the bushes, chuckling as if someone was chasing him playfully and carefully slams into the guard and falls down. 

Alice looks up from the ground, all big blue eyes and plump lips – from his father to even Ches, they all love to look at him from this perspective. “I'm sorry,” the young guard says right away, offering him his hand. “I didn't see you coming out of there.”

Alice ignores the hand and the apology. “You are new.”

“I've been hired two days ago.”

Alice chuckles happily. “Oh, then I must show you something!” He says, standing up. His shirt dress barely covers his ass today and he makes sure the nice little guard notices it as he grabs him by the hand and drags him along. “Follow me.”

The guard is confused, both by the surprise encounter and by his request. There's a fair chance that he doesn't know who Alice is because the King never shows his face to his minions. He only expects them not to touch anything that belongs to him. “I don't think I can leave my post.”

“It will only take a moment,” Alice smiles, innocently. “I promise.”

Alice can be very nice when he wants to – even nicer than his body makes him. And the guard, once again, is very young. “What do you want me to—“

Alice kisses him, and it's an innocent kiss. He barely puts his lips against the man's, he closes his eyes very tight and then he presses himself against him. _Take me, take me, take me_ , his body implores. And the guard fights just a little, but then he gives in because Alice smells like apricot and sweet cherry pie, and because he gave himself first, which always makes them believe they can do it.

Men's hands are always very big, Alice likes them a lot. They can cup his ass easily, they can pull him up by his waist like a doll and it only takes one to close around his tiny wrists and pin him down while the other rummages in his pants. Alice lies down, motionless as they all want him, and parts his legs to guide him. The young guard is inexperienced – so Alice strokes his head tenderly – but he's vigorous – so Alice moans with each thrust, opening up for him a little more, a little more...

“What are you doing?” Rabbit's voice comes sudden and harsh, and Alice is not sure he's not speaking to him. The guard scrambles to his feet because he does not know Alice, but Rabbit everyone knows.

“N-nothing, sir.”

“He touched me, Rabbit,” Alice says from his place on the ground, his legs modestly closed, his knees touching. He's calm and composed, as if he wasn't half naked. His voice suddenly impersonal, detached. “With his fingers, first. And then he did everything else.”

A shadow of pain passes on Rabbit's face, then. He's good, Rabbit, he's not like Alice nor Ches, nor the King. “Why did you touch him?” He screams desperately to the guard, who stands there with his pants still open, confused and scared, on the verge of trembling. He searches frantically for an useless answer on his face. Whatever it is, it won't matter. But he needs it, to tell himself he really didn't have another choice. “Why did you have to do it?!”

“I-I... He kissed me.”

It's only one shot to the head and a spray of red on the roses behind. The guard collapses to the ground, dead and uninteresting. “Why did you have to do it?” Rabbit repeats to the corpse, but Alice knows this one's for him. “He didn't know, Alice.”

“Oh, he did. They always know, Rabbit,” Alice says in a tiny voice. “They always do.”

Rabbit sighs, resigned and broken. “Come, you need to go back inside,” he says softly as he helps him dress up again.

“They're nicer like that, aren't they?” Alice asks, letting him button up his shirt dress, one tiny button at the time.

“What are?”

“The roses.” As far as Alice remembers, the roses in the garden have always been white. But he's coloring them, one by one.


End file.
